


Tonight's All Yours

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Innuendo, Steve has a healthy libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SHIELD agent gets a pat on the back after solving a difficult case - Steve Rogers.  At her place.</p><p>
  <i>"Ma'am," he said, "I have a deep, personal appreciation for strong, intelligent women."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=26677248#t26677248): A young, diligent SHIELD Agent distinguishes herself on a mission. In recognition, she gets a pat on the shoulder from Director Fury, who tells her that she can summon Captain America to her apartment at the time of her choosing, where he will be at her disposal for twenty four hours.

"I..." Kelly trailed off, completely at a loss for words. Which would have been impressive to her friends, who swore she could gossip in any of the six languages in which she was fluent. He'd shown up, he'd actually _shown up._ "I thought Director Fury was joking."

"No joke, ma'am," Captain Rogers said, that heartbreaking smile on his face. He leaned against her doorway, his leather jacket creasing, blue shirt emphasizing his eyes, hair still slightly windblown from the ride over to her place. Kelly belatedly waved him in, definitely sure that, whatever was going on, her neighbors didn't need to know.

"But, I-." Kelly stopped herself, not even sure what she was going to say. "Captain Rogers, is this... are you...?"

"Here for you, Agent Silverman." Still smiling, but not mocking her. Kelly could spot that, just like she'd spotted the lies all over the suspect's faces and gotten their cell shut down. 

"You want to be here?" she asked inanely. Kelly winced inwardly; she knew she sounded like a wallflower who'd just had the star quarterback ask her to dance. Her friends had joked about Captain Rogers' very fine... form, but to have him at her beck and call (barring disaster) for a whole day? There had to be a catch. Maybe he was just here to give her a pep talk or take her out for coffee, just being friendly to the agents who'd managed to go above and beyond. All of S.H.I.E.L.D. hero-worshipped him at least a little. And that would be nice, very nice, even.

"Ma'am," he said. (Oh, and that voice damn near melted her on the spot. _Down, girl!_ ) "I have a deep, personal appreciation for strong, intelligent women."

Not lying. Oh no. Not lying at _all_. Kelly felt herself blushing a little as a small crowd of mildly-to-highly inappropriate suggestions vied for primacy in her mind.

"I suppose I always thought you were looking for a certain special someone," Kelly said. Inwardly she winced at possibly turning down a night with Captain America but... well, he was _Captain America_.

Captain Rogers closed the gap between them and reached out to gently run a hand through her short hair, his body heat palpable. "I think all of you are pretty special." And gave her another smile, somehow both sweet and filthily promising at the same time, that cut through her remaining qualms like a hot knife through butter.

And suddenly some of the secretive grins on the other high-performing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents made a lot more sense.

 _Might as well be hung as for a sheep as for a lamb,_ Kelly thought a little giddily, her eyes roving where she normally wouldn't. _...very well hung,_ her mind added automatically.

"Captain, how about a night of hot sex in my bedroom?"

How she managed to not to spontaneously combust or be struck down by lightning for saying that was something she never figured out afterward. Apparently being granted a wish-fulfillment fantasy made her bold.

"Whatever the lady wants." He pulled her close as they began backing towards her room, a smile audible in his voice. "Tonight I'm all yours."


End file.
